The present application claims the priority of the commonly owned copending German patent application Serial No. 100 58 124.2 filed Nov. 22, 2000. The disclosure of the above-referenced German patent application, as well as that of each U.S. and foreign patent and patent application identified in the specification of the present application, is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to improvements in power trains, and more particularly to improvements in power trains which include two or more cooperating power transmitting components. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in power trains wherein one of the cooperating components or constituents is a clutch or an assembly of several discrete clutches. A presently preferred example of a power train which can embody the instant invention is a combination of a prime mover (such as an internal combustion engine for use in a motor vehicle), a variable-speed transmission which can drive one or more wheels or analogous parts in the motor vehicle, and at least one engageable/disengageable torque transmitting unit (such as one or more clutches and hereinafter mostly referred to as clutch or friction clutch or clutches) which serves to transmit or to interrupt the transmission of torque between the prime mover and the change-speed transmission. The clutch(es) can but need not always embody or cooperate with one or more vibration damping devices.
If the torque transmitting unit includes several (for example, two) clutches, such clutches can cooperate with each other in a manner as disclosed, for example, in German patent No. 28 30 659 A1.
An object of our invention is to provide a power train which embodies one or more clutches or or analogous torque transmitting and/or interrupting units that is or that can be simpler, more compact and less expensive than heretofore known power trains including those disclosed in the aforementioned German patent No. 28 30 659 A1.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple, compact and inexpensive actuating arrangement for the clutch(es) and/or other components of a power train, particularly of a power train for use in motor vehicles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved motion transmitting arrangement between the components of a power train employing one or more clutches, such as friction clutches.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved method of operatively associating the components of a power train which employs one or more clutches in such a way that the components can be coupled to or separated from each other in a simple and time-saving but highly reliable manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel and improved (especially compact, reliable, inexpensive and long-lasting) actuating means for the components of the above outlined power train.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved operative connection between the clutches of the above outlined power train.
Another object of the invention is to provide a power train which exhibits the above outlined as well as certain additional features and attributes and can be incorporatedxe2x80x94with minimal or relatively minor alterationsxe2x80x94in existing types of motor vehicles.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved combination of components or constituents including or consisting of one or more prime movers, one or more clutches, at least one transmission and actuating means for such components.
One feature of the present invention resides in the provision of an apparatus for transmitting torque between the rotary output (such as a crankshaft) of a prime mover (such as an internal combustion engine in the power train of a motor vehicle) and the rotary input (such as a single shaft or two coaxial shafts one of which surrounds the other) of a transmission (such as a change speed transmission in the power train of the motor vehicle). The improved apparatus comprises a torsional vibration damping device which is connectable with the output of the prime mover, a clutch assembly including at least one clutch which is coaxial with the torsional vibration damping device and is connectable with the input of the transmission independently of the establishment of connection between the vibration damping device and the input of the prime mover, and an axial plug-in connection between the torsional vibration damping device and the at least one clutch.
The clutch assembly can comprise a plurality of clutches, for example, two coaxial friction clutches.
The means for actuating the at least one clutch or the plurality of clutches is or can be integrated into the clutch assembly. The actuating means comprises means for engaging and disengaging the at least one clutch or for engaging and disengaging selected clutches of the plurality of clutches. The at least one clutch or the plural clutches and the actuating means can be integrated into the clutch assembly in a manner to establish, within the clutch assembly, a closed path for the flow of forces which are necessary to engage and disengage the at least one clutch.
The clutch assembly can include a housing and the apparatus can further comprise a bearing (such as an antifriction bearing) which is interposed between the housing of the clutch assembly and the at least one clutch.
The apparatus can further comprise an arrangement for centering the clutch assembly relative to the transmission; such centering arrangement can include a non-rotatable member which forms part of the means for actuating the at least one clutch. The centering arrangement can further include an axial plug-in connection between the non-rotatable member and the transmission.
If the clutch assembly comprises two clutches and a counterpressure plate forming part of one of the clutches and confronting the vibration damping device, the axial plug-in connection can be set up to establish a non-rotary joint between an output element of the torsional vibraton damping device and the counterpressure plate. The vibration damping device of such apparatus further includes an input member and the apparatus can further include a connecting member which is rotatably mounted on the output member. The plug-in connection of this apparatus is or can be operative between such connecting member and the counterpressure plate. The connecting member can be non-rotatably connected with the output element of the vibration damping device.
The plug-in connection (or each plug-in connection) can comprise at least one gear or the like.
The apparatus can further comprise means for compensating for wear upon the at least one clutch or discrete wear compensating means for each of a plurality of clutches.
The vibration damping device can form part of a dual mass flywheel. Furthermore, the vibration damping device can be provided with a lubricant-containing chamber for one or more coil springs and/or other resilient means of the vibration damping device.
A starter gear can be mounted on the vibration damping device.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a clutch assembly which serves to transmit torque between a rotary output member of a prime mover and at least one input member of a transmission. The clutch assembly embodies at least one of the following features:
(a) It includes at least two modules one of which is arranged to be mounted on the output member of the prime mover and the other of which is arranged to be mounted on the input member of the transmission independently of mounting of the one module on the output member of the prime mover preparatory to the establishment of a torque transmitting connection between the modules.
(b) The at least two modules are connectable with each other by an axial plug-in connection which is arranged to transmit torque between the modules.
(c) The one module includes or constitutes a torsional vibration damper.
(d) The other module includes at least one clutch, such as a friction clutch.
(e) The other module includes a plurality of clutches and the transmission includes a plurality of shafts, one for each of the clutches.
The other module embodies an actuating unit for the at least one clutch, and the actuating unit is integrated into the other module in such a way that the axial forces which are required to engage and disengage the at least one clutch are taken up by the constituents of the other module.
The prime mover can include an internal combustion engine for use in a motor vehicle.
A further feature of the invention resides in the provision of an apparatus for transmitting torque between a rotary member of a first unit and a rotary element of a second unit. The apparatus comprises a first module non-rotatably connectable with the rotary member, a second module non-rotatably connectable with the rotary element, and a separable torque transmitting connection between the modules. The modules are connectable with the respective units prior to establishment of the connection between the modules. One of the units can include a prime mover, the other unit can include a transmission, one of the modules can include a torsional vibration damping device, and the other module can include at least one engageable/disengageable clutch.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in the claims. The improved power train itself, however, both as to its constructon and its mode of operation, together with adtonal features and advantages thereof, will be best understood upon perusal of the following description of certain presently preferred specific embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawing.